Король Лев (фильм, 2019)
July 18 2019 00:00:00''' осталось до премьеры''' Художественный фильм «''Король Лев''» (англ. The Lion King live-action) — переосмысление одноимённого классического мультфильма Disney, объявленное вслед за успехом «Книги джунглей» 2016 годаhttp://www.digitalspy.com/movies/news/a809416/disney-is-remaking-the-lion-king-yes-really/. Режиссёром фильма является Джон Фавро, ранее работавший над «Железным человеком» и собственно «Книгой джунглей». Следуя традициям новых ремейков с живыми актёрами, фильм будет содержать полюбившиеся песни из исходного произведения. В ролях * Симба: Дональд Гловер/ДжейДи Маккрэри — в детстве * Муфаса: Джеймс Эрл Джонс * Шрам: Чиветель Эджиофор * Нала: Бейонсе Ноулз-Картер/Шахади Райт Джозеф — в детстве * Тимон: Билли Айкнер * Пумба: Сет Роген * Рафики: Джон Кани * Зазу: Джон Оливер * Сараби: Элфри Вудард * Азизи: Эрик Андре * Шензи: Флоренс Касумба * Камари: Киган-Майкл Кей * Серафина: Пенни Джонсон Джеральд Производство Официальный анонс ремейка состоялся 28 сентября 2016 года. Дата выпуска запланирована на 19 июля 2019 годаDisney Dates ‘Lion King’ and ‘Frozen 2,’ Pushes Fifth ‘Indiana Jones’ Film to 2020. Первый трейлер-тизер к фильму был выпущен 22 ноября 2018 года на официальном YouTube-канале Disney Подбор актёров В феврале 2017 года были объявлены актёры взрослого Симбы и Муфасыhttp://www.nme.com/news/film/donald-glover-simba-lion-king-remake-1980229. Их будут озвучивать Дональд Гловер и Джеймс Эрл Джонс соответственно. В марте режиссёр ремейка заявил что певица Бейонсе — лучший выбор для озвучивания Налы«Король лев» возвращается на экраны! И Налу будет озвучивать… Бейонсе!. 1 ноября, когда был объявлен официальный и окончательный актёрский состав ремейка, певица подтвердила своё участие в его съёмкахBeyonce Confirms Role as Nala in Disney’s Live-Action ‘The Lion King’. В апреле определили актёров Тимона и Пумбы — Билли Айкнер и Сет Роген соответственноSeth Rogen and Billy Eichner to Play Pumbaa and Timon in ‘Lion King’ (Exclusive). В июле Джону Оливеру досталась роль ЗазуJohn Oliver Joins Disney’s Live-Action ‘The Lion King’ (Exclusive). В августе было объявлено, что Элфри Вудард и Джон Кани сыграют соответственно роли Сараби и РафикиAlfre Woodard Joins Disney's 'The Lion King' (Exclusive)‘Lion King’ Rafiki Casting: John Kani, ‘Civil War’ Star, to Play Wise Baboon (Exclusive). Тогда же Чиветель Эджиофор вступил в «переговоры» на роль ШрамаChiwetel Ejiofor in Talks to Voice Scar in 'Lion King' Remake (Exclusive), а до этого были распространены слухи, что его мог озвучить Хью ДжекманБейонсе и Чиветель Эджиофор могут присоединиться к ремейку «Короля Льва». Своё официальное участие актёр подтвердил 1 ноября. Съёмки Производство самого фильма началось летом 2017 годаDisney's Live-Action The Lion King Starts Production in May. 13 октября 2016 года сообщили, что сценарий для нового «Короля Льва» напишет Джефф НатансонJon Favreau’s ‘Lion King’ Remake Picks Up ‘Catch Me If You Can’ Screenwriter Jeff Nathanson. В ноябре 2016 года, во время разговора с ComingSoon.net, Джон Фавро рассказал о технологии виртуальной реальности, которую он использовал в «Книге джунглей», и сообщил, что будет использовать эту технологию гораздо больше в «Короле Льве»Live-Action Lion King Movie to Use VR Tech. Музыкальное сопровождение 1 ноября 2017 года вместе с датой объявления актёрского состава стало известно, что композитор оригинального «Короля Льва» Ханс Циммер присоединился к съёмкам ремейка, чтобы записать новый музыкальный сборник для негоHans Zimmer Set to Score Disney’s Live-Action The Lion King. Спустя почти месяц, 28 ноября, сообщили, что композитор Элтон Джон, написавший песни для оригинального фильма, также вернётся, чтобы перезаписать старые и написать новые треки для ремейкаElton John will make millions with live-action remake of 'The Lion King'. На следующий день сообщили, что певица Бейонсе присоединится к работе с Джоном над песнямиBeyoncé and Elton John are reportedly working on new versions of ‘The Lion King’ songs. Интересные факты * Джеймс Эрл Джонс озвучивал своего героя во всех фильмах трилогии «Король Лев», а также в пилоте мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». * В ремейке сменились имена злодеев-гиен, Банзая и Эда — теперь они Азизи и Камари (кто есть кто — пока неясно). Прежнее имя оставили только у Шензи. * Данный ремейк — единственный случай в истории франшизы «Король Лев», когда актёр Эрни Сабелла не возвращается к озвучиванию своего персонажа, бородавочника Пумбы. Live action release date.png TLK-Cast-Announcement_F2.jpg|Официальный актёрский состав ремейка TLK 2019 logo.png Трейлер The Lion King Official Teaser Trailer Король Лев - тизер-трейлер 6+ Король Лев — Русский трейлер (2019) Король Лев - Взгляни на звёзды Король Лев - Кто есть ты? «Король Лев» — Круг жизни Король Лев - Джон Фавро рассказывает о создании фильма Король Лев - Обрести свой голос Король Лев - Мы назовем его Фред Король Лев – Битва Прочие ссылки * На Википедии * На КиноПоиске * На ВикиФуре * На русскоязычной Disney Wiki Примечания Категория:Мультфильм Категория:Медиа